dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Skill
Skills are certain abilities that a character can learn and use to perform a certain action. These abilities may be unique to a particular class, or can be used by anyone as long as a particular item is in his/her possession. Regardless of its purpose or role in combat, skills are essential in a character's development in the game, and the proper knowledge of how a skill is used is needed to conquer the different challenges in the game. Characteristics A skill has particular properties which allow the Player to find out basic information about a skill and how it works. Opening the Skill Window (default shortcut K) shows the skills learned by a character arranged in a grid-like layout, with arrows indicating which skills require which. Hovering over the skill icons show a tooltip which describes the corresponding skill, and right-clicking the icon will show a short movie that shows the effects of the ability in action. The tooltip usually contains the following: *'Name' - The name of the skill, along with the indicator that PvE or PvP stats are being viewed. This can be toggled by using the mouse wheel. *'Skill Icon' - A pictorial representation of the skill; is used in placing a skill in the quickslot. *'Level' - The skill's current level. Increasing the level of a skill improves the damage it inflicts on enemies and, in some cases, slightly modifies how a skill works. *'Skill Point (SP) Cost' - Denotes how many skill points are needed to learn a skill (if it hasn't been learned) or to increase a skill's level (if otherwise). *'Mana (MP) Cost' - Shows how much mana points the skill consumes. Only skills with an EX version spend mana. *'Effect' - Describes the skill's effects. *'Duration' - In certain skills, this shows how long the effect of a skill remains before wearing off. *'Cooldown' - Denotes how much time is needed to wait before the skill is available to be cast again. *'Requirements' - Lists down the requirements to learn the skill, like other skills and character level. Types of skills *'Instant skills' - Skills that have an immediate effect when used. Instant skills are usually denoted by their blue skill icons. **'Buff skills' - Skills which give a beneficial effect to the user and/or its allies. **'Debuff skills' - Skills which give an effect that lowers a target's effectiveness in combat. **'Ultimate skills' - The most powerful skills of a particular class, available in first specialization classes. Ultimate skills have purple skill icons. *'Passive skills' - Skills that have an effect which is constantly active or do not need direct player interaction. Examples of these are Autoblock, Crossbow Mastery and Duck. Passive skills have yellow skill icons. *'EX skills' - Skills that exist as upgrades to existing skills, like Moonlight Splitter EX for Moonlight Splitter. EX skills have pink skill icons and usually require the non-EX version to be learned. Learning skills Skills were learned by visiting the Skill Trainer corresponding to the character's class located on towns located throughout Lagendia. If the character has sufficient skill points, a new skill can be learned by clicking on the flashing flag icon next to the desired skill's icon and paying a certain fee in gold depending on the skill chosen. Alternatively, right-clicking on a Skill Book allowed a character to learn a skill (again, given that the character has enough skill points) without any monetary cost. In recent updates, skills can be learned conveniently without the presence of a skill trainer by opening the skill window and clicking on the flag icon beside the desired skill/s to be learned. A skill learning fee still applies. Changelog *Patch Version 70: Skills can be learned without the use of Skill Trainers and Skill Books. Category:Terminology Category:General Terminology Category:Skills Category:Game Features